Rescue Me
by Chunkles40
Summary: Based on the events of Thursday's episode. SPOILERS if not watched...Oneshot


Ok, this is a short oneshot, based on the events of Thursday's episode

Meredith swam to the surface of the icy cold water, and gasped for air, ''Dere--!'' She choked, as she looked over to where the patient had knocked her over. She watched as the little girl walked away casually, and all hope of being saved was slowly starting to fade away, as a current of water pulled her under.

Derek finished suturing a young woman's forehead, which had been cut open by a shard of glass. He glanced over to the end of the pier, where a man lay on the floor, and a little girl was walking away from him. Derek eyed the scene suspiciously, but noticed the medical equipment around him, and thought nothing of it. Miranda Bailey appeared from behind him, ''Dr. Shepherd, we've got a woman over here with excessive head damage, we need you to take a look.'' Derek follwed Miranda over to the other end of the docks, looking over his shoulder to the pier. Something didn't seem right.

'Izzy,' Meredith thought, struggling to swim to the top of the water. 'Izzy can swim, she told me so...Alex, he can pull me out, he's strong, George will see me, he will tell Derek and he'll run to save me, then i'll get to the hospital and be fine.' She told herself, as he head appeared from the water, ''Help!'' She yelled, but no one could hear her over the commotion and chaos. Once again, she was pulled under, leaving her more vulnerable and weak than before.

Christina sat inside the cafeteria. It was her lunchbreak, and none of her friends were with her. Normally she'd appreciate the peace and quiet, but she couldn't help but be jealous of her fellow interns, and the overly dramatic stories and cases they would return with.

''Dr. Shepherd!!'' Alex ran up to him, ''Dr. Shepherd, have you seen Meredith?''

''No Dr. Karev, is there anything i can assist on?'' Alex looked down at the patient Derek was currently attending to.

''No brain activity. She's being taken to the hospital,'' He looked up at Karev,

''We need some help to move a car, a patient is trapped in critical condition.'' Derek nodded and followed Alex to the patient.

Meredith was beginning to feel scared, and drowsy. She tried swimming to the surface again, but the water began to sting her eyes and as she closed them, she pictured Derek smiling at her, telling her everything would be okay. She could feel herself relax, and began to rise to the surface. Derek disappeared from her thoughts, instead, Ellis Grey replaced him, sourfaced and bitter. Meredith could hear her mother yelling at her, telling her she was unfocused and ordinary, picking at the faults Meredith had, the faults that made Meredith who she was. Meredith began to panic, realisation dawned on her; she was drowning, dying, and no one was coming to rescue her. There was no happy ever after, there was no knight-in-shining-whatever, the fairytale ceased to exist. Something caught hold of her, her foot was wedged in the frame of a bike wheel, and was pulling her further under the water. She wriggled her foot around in frenzy, but that made matters worse, she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she screamed out Derek's name frantically, but no sound escaped her mouth. She slipped into unconsciousness, the bike wheel released her from it's grip, and the water allowed her to resurface, carrying her along in it's waves.

''Ok, we need to lift this back end and you have to pull him out quickly, Karev.'' Derek told Alex and a group of other men. The patient was on the docks, with severe leg damage; the car had fallen on his right lower leg, and crushed most of his bone. Derek had been told the only way to free him was to lift part of the car.

''Ready? 1...2...3!'' The six men -including himself- lifted the car slightly, and Alex grabbed the man under his arms. ''Karev!...C'mon!'' Derek yelled, his face red with strain.

''I--can't, he's too--heavy!'' Derek sighed heavily, and slowly put the car back down. Derek wiped the sweat from his forehead, and looked over to the pier again. The man was still there, the equipment hadn't been moved an inch. ''Karev,'' Derek asked, ''Who was treating that man?'' He continued, pointing to the pier.

''Uh..that would be Grey. Must have left him for a quickie with a paramedic, huh?'' Alex smirked.

''When was the last time you saw her?'' Derek replied, choosing to ignore Alex's inappropriate remark.

''Over there,'' He nodded his head to the pier's direction. ''She had a kid with her, must have been about half an hour ago..''

The young girl appeared from nowhere, standing at Derek's side, she pulled on his jacket. George too, appeared from nowhere, and looked out towards the water. Derek lowered himself to the child's level, and looked at where she was pointing.

''What's that?'' George asked.

''Oh my God.'' Alex answered.

''What? What is it?''

Derek rose to his feet, and froze in his spot. ''Meredith.'' He whispered,

''What?'' George questioned, in his usual simple voice.

''Meredith!!'' Derek yelled, ripping off his jacket ready to jump into the water. Meredith was floating ontop of the waves, face down, buried into the water.

''Dude! You have a patient!'' Alex yelled. He was right, Derek did have a patient, his duty was to take care of his patients, inccluding the one he was currently trying to save. He looked at the car, then back at Meredith's lifeless body. He pushed Alex out of the way, ''Get that end!'' He yelled, his face full of angst. Alex and the other men lifted the car up, and simultaneously, Derek pulled the man out from underneath. The men lowered the car, and Derek ran towards the water, ''George--''

''I'm on it!'' George guessed he would have to take over. Derek jumped into the water, and swam towards Meredith. He grabbed hold of her icy cold body, and dragged her towards the docks.

Bailey watched Derek and a young girl appear from the water, suddenly realising it was one of her interns.

Derek felt for a pulse, but her heart had stopped beating. Derek leaned in close to her face, pumping air around her lungs. ''C'mon, Mer. Don't do this to me..'' He pushed his hands down heart on her chest '1..2..3...' he thought, ''C'mon, Mer!''

Derek felt a soft hand touch his shoulder, ''Derek,'' Bailey said.

''No!'' He yelled at her, ''She is not dead! She is not gone!'' He looked down at Meredith. A large fist came punding down on her chest, the same fist, the same way he had done to Bailey's husband. But nothing. No heartbeat, no gasp of air. Just silence. His world began to move in slow motion, he rose to his feet and turned his back on her, he didn't want the reality to sink in. Hs eyes filled with tears, he tried hard to hold them back but he found himself defeated. He began to walk away, but something stopped him; a small, faint splutter from behind him, and a weak hand clinging to his scrub trousers.

He turned rapidly, and found Meredith choking on her on breath. He sat behing her and clutched her body, rocking back and forth. ''Shhh,'' He told her as she tried to speak. ''I'm here.'' He looked up to Bailey, who was beaming down at him. ''Seems that fist of yours works wonders, Derek'' She turned on her heel and got back to work. ''Get that woman to the hospital, NOW DR. SHEPHERD!''

Meredith was put into an ambulance, and taken to SGH. Derek climbed in the ambulance with her, clutching her hand the whole journey. Meredith tried to speak again, but Derek interupted her. ''I told you i was your Knight-In-Shining-Whatever..''


End file.
